Kindergartentage
by Kiddo
Summary: Lucas Zeit im Kindergarten


KINDERGARTENTAGE  
  
By Kiddo  
  
Happy Birthday To You  
Happy Birthday To You  
Happy Birthday Dear Snuggles  
Happy Birthday To You  
  
Liebe Snuggles,  
  
zu deinem achtzehnten Geburtstag schenke ich dir diese Geschichte. Du bist die einzige, die die Wahre Bedeutung dieser kurzen Geschichte erkennen kann. Ich hoffe dir gefällt diese Geschichte, ich finde sie ist wirklich mal etwas ganz anderes und man darf sie deshalb als "Verschromt" bezeichnen. :-)  
  
Tja, jetzt bist du auch endlich achtzehn, welch süßes alter :-). Das heißt du bist endlich Volljährig, du kannst Auto fahren, in die Disko bis zum Abwinken usw.  
  
Information:  
  
Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie seaQuest und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte. Die Geschichte spielt einige Jahre bevor der Serie. Lucas ist erst drei Jahre alt, ich beschreibe diesen Zeitpunkt seiner Kindheit so, wie ich ihn mir vorstellen könnte.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Ein 3 Jahre alter kleiner blonder Junge saß allein an einem der Tische im Kindergarten. Die anderen Kinder waren schon längst von ihren Eltern abgeholt worden, seine hatten sich allerdings noch nicht blicken lassen. Dabei hätte der Kindergarten um diese Uhrzeit eigentlich schon längst geschlossen.  
  
Vor dem Jungen lag ein großes Puzzle. Eigentlich war dieses Puzzle erst etwas für die größeren Kinder die kurz vor dem Schuleintritt standen. Aber Lucas, so hieß der blonde kleine, hatte keine Probleme mit dem großen Delphinpuzzle. Er war gleichaltrigen in seiner geistigen Entwicklung weit voraus. Sogar die ältesten Kinder konnten es geistig nicht mit ihm aufnehmen.  
  
Leider isolierte dies den Jungen manchmal. Lucas war das Spiel mit Kindern schnell langweilig. Aber die Kinder schlossen ihn ab und zu auch aus, weil sie merkten, dass Lucas anders war als sie.  
  
Die beiden Erzieherinnen Nicki und Anja gaben ihr bestes um den Jungen überall so gut wie es ging mit einzubringen und in die Gruppe zu integrieren. Glücklicherweise funktionierte das die meiste Zeit auch.  
  
Brettspiele konnte Lucas allerdings nicht mit den anderen Kindern spielen. Die Kinder waren für den blonden Jungen einfach keine Gegner und für sie war es meist auch sehr frustrieren gegen Lucas zu spielen. Sie hatte einfach nicht die geringste Chance.  
  
Wenn den Blondschopf ein Brettspiel spielen wollte, ging er deshalb immer gleich zu einer seiner beiden Erzieherinnen. Bei einigen Spielen hatte er sogar eine faire Chance zu gewinnen, bei anderen verlor er. Anja und Nicki ließen ihn aber nie absichtlich gewinnen, sie waren sich sicher, dass dies der kleine sofort merken würde.  
  
Lucas Eltern, Lawrence und Cynthia Wolenczak, hatten schon vor längerer Zeit die Intelligenz ihres Sohnes Testen lassen. Bei dem Test war ein unglaublich hohes Ergebnis herausgekommen. Das Lucas ein kleines Genie wahr stand nicht in Zweifel. Er konnte sogar mit gerade mal knapp drei Jahren schon lesen und auch rechnen.  
  
Die beiden Erzieherinnen saßen an einem der anderen Tische im Gruppenraum und unterhielten sich leise, so das Lucas es nicht mitbekommen konnte. Sie warteten mit dem Jungen auf ein Elternteil und würden erst gehen, wenn der Junge abgeholt worden war. Es war in dem kurzen Monat, in dem Lucas erst gerade einmal den Kindergarten besuchte, nicht das erste Mal, dass sie mit Lucas auf seine Mutter oder Vater warten mussten. Den Jungen schien dies allerdings nicht besonderst zu stören, jedenfalls lies er sich nichts davon anmerken.  
  
Anja schaute auf ihre Armbanduhr und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich ruf jetzt einmal bei den Wolenczaks an, vielleicht haben sie ihn wieder einmal vergessen." Flüsterte sie ihrer Kollegin Nicki zu, stand auf und ging zum Vidphone das im Büro stand.  
  
Nach ein paar Minuten kam Anja zurück und setze sich wieder auf den Stuhl. Nicki schaute sie fragend an. Anja schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf, Nicki wusste was ihre Kollegin ihr damit mitteilen wollte. Sie hatte niemand von den Wolenczaks erreicht.  
  
Lucas ging an den Tisch an dem die beiden Erwachsenen Frauen saßen. Er schaute Anja mit seinen großen blauen Augen fragend an. "Wo warst du eben?"  
  
Die Erzieherin mit den hellbraunen Haaren lächelte Lucas an. "Ich hab eben mal kurz bei dir zu hause angerufen. Es ist aber keiner dran gegangen. Sicherlich ist deine Mama oder dein Papa schon unterwegs um dich abzuholen." Sie wollte den kleinen schließlich nicht beunruhigen.  
  
Lucas nickte mit dem Kopf und seine blonden Harre vielen ihm ins Gesicht. "Aha."  
  
Nicki schaute zu dem Tisch an dem Lucas bis vor kurzen noch gesessen hatte. "Hey, du hast ja das Puzzle schon fertig. Das ging ja schnell." Die Frau mit den braunen Haaren stand auf und schaute sich das Puzzle an. Lucas war wirklich unglaublich. Das Delphinpuzzle hatte 150 Teile und der Junge hatte es in so kurzer Zeit geschafft. Außer dem Puzzle hatten sie nur noch ein anderes Puzzle mit so vielen Teilen. Nicki hatte aus der Zeit wo sie selbst noch Kind gewesen wahr ein paar Puzzles mit vielen Teilen. Vielleicht sollte sie die mal für Lucas mitbringen. Das 150 Teile Puzzle förderte ihn anscheint nicht besonderst.  
  
Nicki schaute auf Lucas dunkelblaues T-Shirt mit den hellblauen Delphinen und dann auf das Puzzle das auf dem Tisch fertig gepuzzelt war. Das andere 150 Teile Puzzle im Schrank war mit Dinosaurier. Sie überlegte, die meisten anderen Jungs hätten sich wahrscheinlich eher die Dinosaurier ausgesucht wenn sie puzzeln würden. "Sind Delphine deine Lieblingstiere?"  
  
Lucas blaue Augen leuchteten und er strahle über das ganze Gesicht. "Ja. Ich hab sogar schon echte Delphine bei Sea-World gesehen. Mein Opa war mit mir dort. Er hat mir auch ein Buch über Delphine geschenkt. Das ist echt cool."  
  
Die Erzieherinnen freuten sich über die Begeisterung des Jungens.  
  
Lucas zeigte mit seinem rechten Zeigefinger auf sein T-Shirt. "Die Delphine auf meinem T-Shirt sind falsch. Delphine sind nicht hellblau. Delphine haben verschiedene grau Farben."  
  
Nicki nickte bestätigend mit dem Kopf. "Ja, da hast du recht. Willst du mit deinem Opa noch einmal zu Sea-World?"  
  
Der Junge nickte heftig mit dem Kopf. "Ja, mein Opa hat mir versprochen, dass wenn er uns das nächste Mal besuchen kommt, er wieder mit mir da hin geht. Dann kann ich wieder sehen wie sie schwimmen, vielleicht kann ich dann auch wieder hören wie sie sich miteinander unterhalten." Er schaute die beiden Erzieherinnen an. "Wist ihr Delphine unterhalten sich mit Klick tönen, dass klingt ganz putzig." Er machte einen Moment lang pause, es schien als ob er überlegte ob er den Erzieherinnen noch mehr erzählen sollte, schließlich entschied er sich dafür. "Wenn ich groß bin will ich mich mit Delphinen richtig unterhalten. Ich will etwas erfinden, womit das geht. Glaubt ihr das ich das schaffen kann?"  
  
Beide Erzieherinnen nickten. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass du es schaffst. Ich würde gerne wissen was Delphine so denken und uns so zu erzählen hätten." Meinte Anja.  
  
Der Blondschopf lächelte, er freute sich darüber das die beiden Frauen im glaubten. "Mein Papa hat gesagt, dass das nicht geht. Dass das Unsinn währe."  
  
Nicki schüttelte den Kopf, warum bestärkte Dr. Wolenczak seinen Sohn nicht in seiner Idee. Wer weiß was später alles einmal möglich währe? Außerdem wahr es ziemlich gemein einem drei Jährigen die eigene Idee so miss zu machen. "Ich glaube man kann alles schaffen wenn man nur fest daran glaubt und hart dafür arbeitet."  
  
Lucas lächelte. "Dann schaffe ich es." Er fing an das Puzzle wieder auseinander zu nehmen und in die Schachtel zu legen.  
  
"Du kannst das Puzzle ruhig bis morgen liegen lassen." Sagte Nicki.  
  
Der kleine Junge schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Nein ich will es morgen gleich noch einmal puzzeln." Als er mit weg räumen fertig wahr, schaute er von einer Erzieherin zur anderen. "Könnt ihr mir etwas vorlesen?"  
  
Anja nickte mit dem Kopf. "Nah klar wir setzen uns in die Leseecke und du suchst dir ein Buch aus."  
  
Lucas lief zur Bücherkiste und zog ein Bilderbuch heraus. Die Leseecke war mit Matratzen und Kissen gemütlich ausgelegt. Der kleine kletterte in Nickis Schoß und gab der anderen Erzieherin das Buch.  
  
Anja sah sich das Buch an. Es war das Buch "Frederick" von Leo Leonni. Während Lucas sich in Nickis Schoß einkuschelte, schlug Anja die erste Seite auf und begann zu Lesen. "Rund um die Wiese herum, wo Scheuer und Kornspeicher standen, wohne eine Familie schwatzhafter Feldmäuse..."  
  
Als das Bilderbuch zu Ende war, war immer noch nichts von Lucas Eltern zu sehen. Nicki blickte auf den kleinen Jungen hinunter der es sich in ihrem Schoß gemütlich gemacht hatte. "Noch ein Buch?"  
  
Lucas nickte.  
  
"Welches willst du denn gerne hören?" Fragte Anja.  
  
"Mein Lieblingsbuch."  
  
"Okay bleib sitzen, ich hohl es." Anja stand auf und schaute im Regal nach. Wenig später hatte sie es gefunden und lass nun auch diese Bilderbuch vor.  
  
Genau als das Bilderbuch zu ende wahr, betrat Cynthia Wolenczak den Raum.  
  
Als Lucas seine Mutter entdeckte sprang er auf und wollte zu ihr laufen.  
  
Cynthia schenkte ihren Sohn ein lächeln. "Lucas schatz, sei so lieb und spiel noch ein wenig, ich möchte mich kurz allein mit deinen Erzieherinnen unterhalten."  
  
Der blonde Junge sah seine Mutter kurz an, dann nickte er mit dem Kopf. Lucas nahm sich ein Bilderbuch und schaute es sich an und lass es sich nun selbst vor.  
  
Misses Wolenczak, Nicki und Anja gingen auf die andere Seite des Raumes. Cynthia Wolenczak fing gleich an zu reden. "Tut mir leid, dass ich zu spät bin. Ich weiß sie haben auch ihren Feierabend. Aber ich habe mich mit meinem Mann über den Kindergarten gestritten. Er meint der Kindergarten ist herausgeschmissenes Geld. Er möchte das Lucas nicht mehr hier her kommt!"  
  
Beide Erzieherinnen waren total verblüfft. "Aber Lucas kommt doch gerade erst seit einem Monat hier her. Wie es scheint gefällt es ihm hier und er hat sich gerade hier eingelebt." Erzählte Anja.  
  
Cynthia nickte. "Ich weiß ich weiß. Lawrence meint, dass er hier nicht genug gefördert wird. Der Kindergarten wäre nicht für Lucas, sonst hätte es ja auch immer ohne geklappt."  
  
Nicki versuchte Misses Wolenczak Argumente für den Kindergarten zu geben. "Der Kindergarten bietet ein enormes Lernfeld. Lucas lernt richtiges Sozialverhalten, er lernt in wie man sich in einer Gruppe von mehreren Kindern verhält." Das war für Lucas etwas Wichtiges. Vor der Kindergarten Zeit hatte er nur Kontakt zu sehr viel älteren Kindern gehabt. Das waren Kinder von Geschäftspartnern seiner Eltern oder die Kinder von Freunden der Eltern. Den sonstigen Kontakt den Lucas hatte waren nur seine Eltern oder das Hauspersonal der Wolenczaks. "Lucas lernt, sich in einer Größeren Gruppe von Kindern zu behaupten und das er auch mal zurück stecken muss."  
  
Lucas Mutter nickte. "Das weiß ich selbst. Das müssen sie mir nicht sagen. Mein Mann ist derjenige der das nicht einsieht."  
  
"Was wollen sie machen wenn sie Lucas au dem Kindergarten nehmen. Wollen sie sich ein Kindermädchen nehmen oder sich selber um ihn kümmern?" Fragte Anja.  
  
Miss Wolenczsk schüttelte den Kopf. "Keins von beiden. Lawrence will ihn in die Schule schicken!"  
  
Beide Erzieherinnen waren geschockt. "Was?!"  
  
"Sie wissen ja selbst wie intelligent Lucas ist, Lawrence meint, wenn wir ihn nicht bald in die Schule schicken, ist das vergeudete Zeit."  
  
Beide Erzieherinnen konnten nicht glauben was sie hörten. Man konnte doch kein Kind so früh zur Schule schicken. Egal wie klug es ist. "Und was meinen sie zu dem was ihr Mann sagt?" Fragte Nicki. Sie hoffte, dass Lucas Mutter eine andere Einstellung hatte.  
  
"Ich werde bestimmt nicht zulassen, dass er Lucas jetzt schon in die Schule schickt. Nicht bevor er mindestens vier Jahre alt ist. Und wenn Lawrence sich auf den Kopf stellt, ich werde nicht zu lassen das er ihn jetzt schon in die Schule schickt. Leider weiß ich nicht, ob ich verhindern kann, dass Lawrence Lucas vom Kindergarten abmeldet. Die nächsten Tage werden bestimmt diskussionsreich. " Cynthia schaute auf ihre Armbanduhr. "Ach her je, ich müsste schon längst weg sein."  
  
Nicki machte noch schnell einen Vorschlag. "Reden sie doch noch einmal in aller Ruhe mit ihrem Mann und erklären sie ihm, wie wichtig ihnen der Kindergarten ist. Fragen sie ihren Mann wann er einmal Zeit für ein Gespräch hat. Wir sind jeder Zeit bereit mit ihm über das ganze zu reden."  
  
Cynthia nickte. "Das werde ich machen." Sie schaute zu ihrem Sohn. "Lucas komm, wir müssen."  
  
Lucas sah seine Mutter betteln an. "Kann ich noch das bisschen hier lesen? Es ist nur noch eine Seite."  
  
Seine Mutter schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. "Nein, wir müssen jetzt wirklich los. Du kannst das doch noch morgen zu ende lesen."  
  
Der blonde Junge klappte das Buch zu und ging zu seiner Mutter. "Okay."  
  
Cynthia zog Lucas schnell seine Turnschuhe an. Wenn sie das machte ging es schneller als wenn sie ihren Sohn das selber machen lies. Sie nahm die Jacke und seine Brottasche. Mit der anderen Hand nahm sie ihn an die Hand, damit er schneller gehen würde. An der Tür drehte sich Lucas noch einmal um und winkte den Erzieherinnen zu. "Tschüß, bis morgen!"  
  
Beide Erzieherinnen lächelten. Der kleine konnte ja nichts dafür, dass sein Vater ihn irgendwann in der nächsten Zeit aus dem Kindergarten nehmen wollte. Vielleicht könnten sie es ja doch noch verhindern. Sie mussten Dr. Wolenczak verdeutlichen wie wichtig der Kindergarten für Lucas war und das die Schule trotz Lucas unglaublicher Intelligenz im Moment noch etwas zu früh war. Sie winkten dem Blondschopf zu. "Tschüß Lucas, bis morgen!"  
  
Weder die Erzieherinnen noch Lucas wussten, dass dies das letzte Mal war, das sie sich sahen. Bereits am nächsten Tag kam Lucas nicht mehr in den Kindergarten.  
  
*****  
  
Nicki und Anja riefen beide noch mehrmals bei den Wolenczaks an, leider ohne Ergebnis. Entweder hob niemand ab, oder ein Angestellter der Wolenczaks war am Vidphone und behauptete, dass die Wolenczaks nicht da waren.  
  
Nicki ging sogar noch einmal persönlich bei den Wolenczaks vorbei, aber ebenso wie die Anrufe blieb auch dies ohne positives Ergebnis.  
  
Vier Wochen später hörten die Erzieherinnen, dass Lucas Familie wegen Dr. Wolenczaks Beruf Umgezogen waren. So erführen sie nicht, wann Lucas nun in die Schule gekommen war. Hatte sich Cynthia Wolenczak durchsetzten können oder ihr Mann?  
  
*****  
  
Nicki und Anja hörten erst sehr, sehr viel später wieder etwas von Lucas. Die ganzen Medien berichteten darüber. Über das verschwinden der seaQuest! Die Medien stürzten sich auf die Geschichte. Wann verschwand schon einfach so ein U-Boot. Noch dazu ein einzigartiges Boot wie die seaQuest.  
  
Einzelne Geschichten von den Besatzungsmitgliedern wurden Hochgeputscht und Ausgeschlachtet. Lucas war in den Medien sehr beliebt. Sie berichteten gern über das gutaussehende junge Genie.  
  
Durch die Medien erfuhren die Erzieherinnen, wo sich Lucas Eltern, inzwischen Geschieden, aufhielten und nahmen Kontakt zu Lucas Mutter auf.  
  
Cynthia erzählte ihnen, dass sie sich bei ihrem Mann damals durchgesetzt hatte. Ihr Sohn war mit vier Jahren eingeschult wurden. Und sie erzählte ihnen noch etwas. Das Nicki und Anja trotz Lucas verschwinden auch etwas Froh und Stolz stimmte. Cynthia erzählte, dass Lucas den Vocoder entwickelt hatte. Ein Programm das die Kommunikation zwischen Mensch und Delphin ermöglichte.  
  
Als Nicki und Anja das erfuhren, lächelten sie sich an. Der kleine blonde Junge mit den unglaublichen großen, blauen Augen von damals hatte es wirklich geschafft. Er hatte seinen Traum verwirklicht und konnte nun mit Delphinen sprechen.  
  
Aber es machte sie auch traurig wenn sie an Lucas dachten. Tausend Fragen schwirrten in ihren Köpfen herum:  
  
War es Lucas auf der seaQuest gut ergangen? Wo war die seaQuest? Wo war Lucas? Lebte der Teenager noch? Warum war die seaQuest verschwunden und wohin?  
  
Würde die seaQuest jemals wieder auftauchen?  
  
ENDE 


End file.
